


A new religion

by phisen



Series: A new religion [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Fetish, M/M, Podophilia, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen
Summary: Victor is surprised to find himself a new religion. One that's been hiding in plain sight.





	

It had been a straining week, with them not being able to get much more than a glimpse of each other. Victor hated when their schedules overlapped. It meant that they barely saw each other in the morning, one of them always had to go to practise early. If they were lucky, they could manage meeting up for lunch. Often eating while walking, not having the time or luxury to sit down. In the evening, the one last through the door was usually exhausted and went straight to bed.

But that’s how it was, being on top. Fighting to stay there. Victor sighed. He never thought about how much time he actually spent outside his home, practising, doing interviews, posing for odd photoshoots. Not until…  _ he  _ moved in. 

Living with Yuuri had made him needy. Needy in a lot of different ways, but it all boiled down to always wanting to be there for him. Be near him. He wanted to have his tea ready in the morning, before he woke up. Wanted to watch him skate, continue to guide him as he grew. Wanted to wind down over dinner, making smalltalk and hearing about his day. He wanted to spend every moment with him, and his life was making it difficult.

Since they both had competed in the Grand Prix Final, they had been practising a lot. Just not together. Yuuri had accepted, without a second thought, being coached by Yakov when he grumpily had snapped at Victor one day at the rink. Telling him that his pace would kill them both if he didn’t slow down. 

The old man spoke the truth, how irritating it was to even admit it. Nationals was coming up. For the both of them, at the same time. Although, they wouldn’t be together. Yuuri would fly off to Japan to skate in Sapporo while he was off to Moscow instead. Victor sighed. He knew that he should be thankful. Yuuri was, after all, just taking some pressure away from the life that came with being a Russian Living Legend. But he missed him. Immensely.  It wasn’t going to be like this forever, though. Just two more weeks until Nationals was done, and that was very comforting thing to remember.

As he heard the keys rattle in the lock, he got to his feet. Almost running for the door. Finally, he was going to see him. Actually spend some time with him. He could only hope he was feeling the same way too.

* * *

 

He was met by a pair of brown eyes that looked spent. His heart sank a bit. Not what he had expected at all.

“Tough day?” He gave him a peck on the cheek.

Yuuri just nodded in response.

“Hey… everything okay?”

“I… I’ve just had a very bad day. I’m sorry.” He took off his coat and shoes with a sigh. As he reached for his muffler, he suddenly stopped and fell into his arms. “It’s… it just… I hurt so much. My whole body aches like crazy and I just… I got yelled at too and…”

He tightened his arms around him. Of course, he was tired. Of course, he was in pain. That’s what being mid-season was all about, although he didn’t want to tell him that. He already knew. It was something they had to endure and try to work around, if possible. If they wanted to stay on top.

Being tired, being in pain… Those two things combined with that personality of his always made him a bit more fragile than most. How strange it sounded, he wouldn’t want to have him any other way. He loved that part of him. And, he knew that he always bounced back. Given the time, given the opportunity to break, he always found that little spark that pushed him onwards. That spark that made him excel in the end.

He untangled the muffler from around his neck and dropped it on the floor. He tilted his head back a little. Maybe there was a way to make him unwind, get that day of his out of his system. “Yuuri? Go take a shower, okay? I’ll be right with you.”

* * *

 

He wasn’t really in the mood, Victor could tell. Seemingly somewhere else, probably sorting out what he’d been through during the day. It was as if he was zoning out, constantly. When he passed by the bathroom, he still hadn’t undressed. He just stood there, with his arms in the sleeves of the sweater, partially undressed.

“I thought you would at least have gotten out of your clothes by now. Honestly, Yuuri…” 

“Eh?” He came back, found the here and now. “I’m sorry, I…” 

“Here, let me help you.” 

Standing close to him like that, he realised that he had longed for it. A quiet little moment of solitude, just the two of them. He looked at him, thought about what was going on, there on the inside. He helped his arms get free from the sleeves and got a smile in return.

“That’s more like it. I’ve missed you.” He caressed his cheek. The kiss he got in return said… a lot. He licked his lips afterwards, they were wet after Yuuri’s tongue, feeling a little pull inside. “Sit.” He nodded in the direction of the toilet.

Yuuri looked perplexed. “I can undress myself!” He laughed a little. It looked like their exchange had made him a little more relaxed. A nice diversion.

“I know you can, just sit.” He watched him as he took the three steps in the right direction. “Hey, you can keep them on.”

“We’re not taking a shower?” Yuuri had his fingers tucked underneath the waistband of his sweatpants.

Well, they were. Not just yet. For some reason, Victor wasn’t really sure where this would end up but a shower afterwards would probably be more suitable.

“I said ‘sit’. Just… do what I tell you, okay?” Why did he suddenly sound so demanding, so bossy? He couldn’t really understand where it came from, it just rolled off his tongue.

Their eyes met. It was hard to read those brown eyes at first, but he realised when he was looking at him that they shared a silent agreement. The way the eyes narrowed, the way his lower lip was separated from the upper… Yes, he wanted to see where things were going too. He didn’t resist when his hand made him sit down, using a little too much force than was necessary.

“Victor… In the bathroom?”

He huffed, an amused response. He wasn’t sure either. Wasn’t sure about what was going to happen or if this was the place, but he wanted to put things in motion. Of that, he was certain.

He kneeled, and got a response that made him quicken. As soon as those cheeks gained a little colour, he knew that he would have to convince him in order to continue. Or maybe... just asking him would work. That response, the flushed cheeks, was nothing but divine.

“So…” He took his left foot and put it on his knee. Stuck his hand underneath the fabric of the pant leg and felt his calf a little. “Does it hurt?”

“Um… Yes, a little.”

“Where?”

“Wh… what?”

“Where does it hurt, Yuuri?”

“Uh… where your hand is? Everywhere?”

The feeling of his muscles underneath his skin made him heady. They were tense from earlier, from carrying his weight through hours of being on skates, through jumps and spins. He used both his hands to feel his calf, his shin. He had to peer up at him a little. He looked hesitant, but interested.

He folded up the pant leg a little, still feeling his calf. “Stay,” he said as he took his foot off his knee. He wanted to return as quickly as possible. Losing that contact made him vibrate inside.

Looking through the bathroom cabinet, he found what he was searching for. He returned to him, resuming the submissive stance from before. There was something about this whole arrangement that made him feel something new. Or, no. He felt excited but he wasn’t used to feeling what he did whilst doing this.  _ This  _ was new.

He opened the jar. It was a disgustingly expensive lotion he had found years prior, while visiting a resort close to the shores of the Black Sea. He had used it with restraint, due to the difficulty getting his hands on it online. They just wouldn’t sell it in other places than at the actual resort, no matter how he had pleaded. The smell was something else, like it was mud mixed together with something floral, lightly scented and natural.

He dipped his fingers in the jar and wiped them off on the palm of his other hand, letting the dollop settle. He rubbed them together, knowing very well that the lotion would produce a little heat for just a few seconds when activated.

Yuuri made a little sound of surprise as he touched him again. 

“It’s warm,” he whispered. 

He hummed in response as he kneaded the lotion into his skin. He got an occasional sigh, it was definitely payment enough.

As he repeated the procedure on Yuuri’s right leg, he realised that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this new way of intimacy. Yuuri had shifted slightly, become more reclined.

“Feels good?” He had to address this. He understood that he was talking about himself more than actually asking for Yuuri’s input. He had started to feel ridiculously turned on.

“Yes.” Yuuri’s answer was nothing more than an exhale, whispered between his parted lips. He was savouring this too.

He shifted a little. Decided to sit on the bathroom floor instead of kneeling to avoid his legs from getting numb. Seeing Yuuri put his feet on each of his knees made his heart beat violently, made him look up at him.

What happened next was something he would remember for ever, since it played out almost in slow motion. Looking him straight in the eye, putting a foot to his chest, he uttered the word that would make Victor violently catch his breath, every time he heard it with the same intonation.

“More.”

* * *

 

He shuddered. Feeling the ball of his foot press against him, that voice suddenly being commanding… He had to swallow, his throat felt shriveled up. He realised that he’d forgot to breathe.

Almost questioningly, he held on to his ankle as the pressure against his chest had started to soften. He didn’t pull back, he relaxed instead. Let the entire weight of his leg fall into his hand. Why was it that it had that effect on him? Making his breathing pick up, making him feel that surge inside? He realised that he loved it. And as much as Yuuri wanted more, he knew for a fact that his need was bigger. Almost insatiable. 

He made him flex a little at the knee, to make him lower his foot. He had his heel in the palms of his hands, relishing the weight. Through the sock, he could feel the bony prominences of the mallelouses against the tips of his thumbs. He became occupied with stroking them for a while, trying to get in control. It made it worse. What a strange revelation this was.

He used both of his hands to slide the sock off him. He received the same intoxicating rush as when he had undressed him, countless times before. It was beautiful. Even though it was bruised and chafed, slightly swollen from being laced up in its leathery confinement for hours, it filled him with such reverence. A skater’s feet were his most important assets, and seeing his took his breath away. He loved what he was seeing. He wanted more, needed more of this particular part of him.

He kissed his ankle. He couldn’t stop the impulse, he needed to feel that part of him against his lips. The electricity that coursed through him as soon as his lips touched his skin, it made him feel like he lost consciousness for a… second? A minute? What if this need, this sensation, could be sustained for a lifetime? Oh, how he would love that.

He had to taste him too, he decided. Let his tongue caress his heel and his ankle. There was no other way, not without it having consequences he couldn’t possibly deal with. He opened his mouth, closing his eyes as he got closer. Preparing his tongue for the soft meeting.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice sounded shy. “I… um, I’ve had skates on all day so... “

It was like the moment dissipated. Not entirely, though. The sensation it left behind was still nibbling. I could be brought out again. Probably without any effort at all.

He just had to smile at that remark. Always so self conscious. He loved that about him. He also loved the fact that… he wasn’t saying no? He kissed the arch of his foot before fetching his towel, drenching it in the shower before he returned.

Meticulously, he wiped his foot. Making sure not to put too much pressure on it as he did, due to its condition. Making sure that he did it thoroughly, to prevent him feeling uncomfortable. Between the toes, around the heel, along the sole. Letting his fingers play against his skin in that manner, that deliberate and focused manner, made that nibble become a bite within him. For some reason, his orthodox upbringing made him remember stories. Stories of feet belonging to saviours being washed. Just like this. Exactly like this.

He removed his other sock. Not with reverence this time. More with a heated desire. He made sure it got the exact same treatment, made sure it got the exact same amount of attention. Made sure it got the exact same amount of love.

“I want to lick them. I… I need to taste them.” He felt ridiculous, holding his feet in his hands, not being able to keep his breathing under control. Saying those words in that husky way. The nibble that became a bite became a voracious mauling. He looked at him, with eyes begging him to oblige. With eyes begging him to say yes. 

And that, he did.

* * *

 

“No, please. Not in here. Not like this.” 

He heard Yuuri’s voice, sounding far away. It sounded distorted. Low. Faint. Feeling his toes against his lips, against his cheeks… he had to get in control. But he had a hard time stopping himself. He just wanted more, wanted to lose himself in this new obsession that had been hiding in plain sight, so teasingly.

The little tug made it easier for him to gain some restraint. His grip got loose. He looked at him, frightened that he had changed his mind. That he would suddenly deny him what he so graciously had offered before.

“Victor?”

Of course. Of course he felt uncomfortable sitting on the toilet, watching him getting more and more aroused by the second. Of course he wanted it undone. This was strange to him.

“Let’s continue in the bedroom.”

It was like being born again, with a new purpose. With a new passion. 

With a newly found confidence, with a roaring fire inside, he scooped him up. Almost tripping as he did. The need for him, the need for release was building up. Making him lose himself. He wanted to resume, find that sensation again. Getting lost in the feeling of having access to him in a totally different way.

He heard him catch his breath as he fell on top of him. Luckily, they had made it to the bed. He fought with his sweatpants. They were in the way now, now that he knew what he wanted. Now that he knew what made him tick. 

“Lift… Lift yourself up, your hips…”

Seeing him do what he was told, almost made him combust. He was letting him do this, he wanted him to do this. He trusted him. He was giving himself away, without hesitation. Of course, he was eager. Maybe a bit too much, when he clawed the garment off him. The gasp he thought he heard told him this, but there wasn’t a possibility to go back to how it had been before. Before this baptism. Before this exalted march.

He wanted to return to his previous centre of attention, but he was held back. He tried a couple of times, but he was restricted by his hand that dug into his shirt. That hand wanted his attention elsewhere, wanted him to meet his mouth. He obliged, spoke into his mouth to flex at the hip, bend his knee. Give him the opportunity to at least feel his new deity.

He tried to sate his need and his own at the same time. Alternating between the warmth of his lips and the cool of his toes. It was beyond anything he’d experienced, those blackouts, those cognitive lightning strikes he felt every time he made contact. He whimpered with every exhale, he couldn’t stand the pent up force within. It needed to come out, that passion. That yearning. That… worship!

“Yuuri!” His name was like an incantation. A chant. It could be repeated time and time again, making the force within him claw at him from inside. Wanting to tear him open. Making him ready to meet the maker responsible for this new revelation.

He forgot about the battle with his lips. He wanted something else to play with his tongue, to invade his mouth. He had become greedy, sitting up and holding on to his ankles. One in every hand. Licking, kissing, tasting and biting. Sucking. Having him in his mouth made him feel like drowning, made him swallow the moans that wanted out with every breath. 

He was battling that uphill climb with everything he had. He just had to get out of his own shirt somehow, not willing to let go of the idols he held on to. He managed, somehow. Maybe it was divine intervention.

“Touch me. Use them,” he panted as he reached down to take himself in his hand. He ached. Throbbed. Wanted that release. As he started pulling himself closer to the end of the climb, he reached for an ankle again. He needed that softness against him. Against his chest. Against his face. The feeling of being touched like that with this new addiction… He wanted mercy, he wanted to shatter.

Anytime now.

The cool of his toes touched his hand, asking him to put them to good use. It was the greatest benefaction. The salvation he so desperately sought. As he enveloped himself with the soles of his feet, purposefully moving them back and forth, feeling that coolness turning into something warm instead, he let go within seconds. Let himself feel the tension, right before the drop. Experiencing the most amazing little death with a cry that he hoped was his lover’s name. 

_ Hallelujah. _

* * *

 

It was a high he had difficulties coming down from. Every sensation was elevated, bringing him pulsating rushes through every fibre of his convulsing body. 

“I… lo...ve... you. I… lo...ve... you. I… lo...ve... you.” He tried to speak on both the inhales and the exhales. He wanted him to know, he desperately needed him to know. There was a whole lot more he wanted to say to him, so much more he wanted to show him.

But for now, he felt content with getting lulled to sleep by the hands sifting through his hair, responding to his every inhale and exhale with the same words.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”


End file.
